


Companionship

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Vaan was Balthier's apprentice, Penelo supposed that made her Fran's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

If Vaan was Balthier's apprentice, Penelo supposed that made her Fran's. Certainly she tried to learn whatever she could from the viera pirate. But 'apprentice' implied that one was in training to be a master, and Penelo couldn't imagine herself ever being as quietly powerful, knowledgeable and in control as Fran was.

Still, she tried.

She was on her way to talk to Fran that night to ask her a question. It wasn't anything terribly important, but it was too early to sleep in any case, so she figured she could investigate.

She completely forgot the question when she walked into Fran's room.

The viera was completely naked; the various pieces of her armor were stacked by a corner of the bed. Even her shoes were off, and the bend of Fran's feet made her stance look awkward without them, though she stood fairly steadily.

She was standing in front of a mirror combing out her hair with her claw-like fingernails. She had made several passes before Penelo realized she was staring.

"Um. Sorry! I'll just come back later."

Fran looked over her shoulder, seemingly noticing her for the first time. "Penelo. No, stay. What do you need?"

Penelo, halfway backed out of the room already, froze at the words. "Er. Thank you." She walked slowly into the room and took a seat on the bed, carefully not looking at Fran. "I just..."

Then Fran turned to look at her, and Penelo looked up instinctively, and she couldn't think of anything sensible to say.

Fran was a wonder. Long, lean limbs showed muscle from fighting that Penelo had never really managed to build. Down, her hair fell past her knees and contrasted with the dusky tone of her skin—and the even darker shade of her nipples, atop round breasts. The hair at her groin matched that on her head, but interestingly, it didn't look like the same feathery texture—more like the short fuzzy fur of her ears. It didn't conceal much.

Penelo wondered what it would feel like to touch. She suddenly felt gangly and awkward.

She tried to get her mouth to form words again. "Does this mean that viera have sex like humans do?"

Oh, excellent. Very tactful. And she chided Vaan...

Fortunately, Fran just smiled slightly. "Yes. Though our men are non-sentient, little more intelligent than animals, so we rarely engage in the act except for procreation. Which is only rarely needed."

"Really?" Penelo frowned. "That sounds lonely."

"Most viera would not agree with you. They would say it is adequate." Fran's voice gave nothing away, but Penelo thought she got the implication anyway. Most viera never left the Wood, after all.

"I suppose you have your sisters, anyway," Penelo tried.

"We do. Though it is not really like the companionship humes share."

Penelo's mouth was dry. She licked her lips. She still wasn't entirely sure what she was getting into, but—"Do you like the companionship that humes share?"

Fran smiled again. "It is one of the attractions of the world." Then she moved towards Penelo. Her changed gait without her shoes made her hips roll distractingly, and Penelo barely recovered enough focus to look back up at Fran's eyes before her lips descended on hers.

She jumped at first, and then relaxed into the kiss. Fran's hands gripped her shoulders, tipping her back to give a better angle. After a moment of indecision, she rested her hands on Fran's hips. Fran's lips curved, and Penelo suddenly felt far too warm.

Fran's deft hands reached to undo the buckles and clasps of her bodysuit, and before Penelo had really processed what that meant it was hanging loose, baring her skin from shoulders to knees.

Fran ran hands across her chest, and when her claw-nails trailed across Penelo's nipples, she broke the kiss to gasp.

"It is good?" Fran's voice felt like a caress itself.

"Oh. Yes. Please..." Penelo's head spun as Fran repeated the motion a few times.

Then Fran lowered herself to the floor, and her eyes smoothed across Penelo's thighs, spreading them apart.

"What..." Penelo started. Then Fran's mouth descended onto her, lips and tongue, and she choked back a scream. Fran's head lifted again. "No. I mean, yes. Do that, please."

She was briefly embarrassed at the way she couldn't seem to get words out, and then very quickly she wasn't. Nor was she embarrassed at the senseless sounds she was sure were falling from her mouth as she writhed under Fran's tongue. Eventually she felt pleasure rush and muscles clench, and she bit her fist to stifle her cry.

She lay shaking there for a moment, and when she came back to herself, Fran was perched on the bed beside her, watching her carefully. Penelo reached to run a hand along her body. It occurred to her that this would be an excellent opportunity to answer her earlier question, and she reached for the fur between Fran's legs. Then she paused.

"May I?"

Fran smiled her widest smile of the night. "Please."

Penelo ran her hand over the fuzz, and it _was _soft. Then her hand dipped lower, into wetness, and she was treated to the sound of Fran's moan.

She tried to move her hand like she liked to on herself, but the angle was awkward, and she felt silly. Fran didn't complain, but she was so much older... Penelo was just a fumbling teenage girl.

It occurred to Penelo that Fran probably couldn't do this to herself very well, with her claws. That gave her confidence, and she moved a finger in gently and _pressed_, and Fran's back arched, and... she could do this. She could. She leaned in to drop a kiss between Fran's breasts, and ended up leaving many more.

Fran was gorgeous when she came, her normally schooled featured moved to passion.

After they settled a bit Fran turned to her. "So, why did you come visit me? Originally?"

Penelo frowned and thought. "I... don't really remember."

Fran laughed gently. "Well, you are here now. Stay. We get moving early tomorrow."


End file.
